A Bunch of Roses from a Stupid Lover
by Unsugar
Summary: Akira wanted to kill Hotaru for his damn stupidity and being oblivious. But at the same time he could not help but fallen in love for it. HotaruxAkira


**Title: **A Bunch of Roses from a Stupid Lover

**Author:** Faker of Innocence (miraraykai88 at yahoo dot com dot my)

**Summary: **Akira wanted to kill Hotaru for his damn stupidity and being oblivious. But at the same time he could not help but fallen in love for it. HotaruxAkira

**Pairings/Characters:** HotaruxAkira, special appearance of Sasuke and Tokito.

**A/N:** This is my first time writing HotaruxAkira for the SDK fandom. Requested by arrankaara, who had wrote me a FujixKaidoh drabble.

**Warning:** This is the first time I wrote a fanfic that did not involved my favourite pairing, or even my favourite character, Sasuke, as the main character. I'm really sorry if there is some OOC-ness involved in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its characters. They belong totally to their creator, Kamijyo Akimine and who-knows-who who involved. But the plotline and that bunch of roses belong to me!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What are you doing here?" the young Jyuuyuushi looked down from the tree he was resting on. He expected to see the earth or maybe a bit of grass, but _not_ a lump of golden hair instead. The gold lump looked upwards at him, revealing a pair of similarly gold, blur eyes.

"… Sasuke-kun?" Hotaru asked. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked back.

Sasuke blinked. "Shesh, don't asked me question that I asked you first. I'm here to get some rest from that chaotic house," he was quite annoyed with the question, but answered it nonetheless.

Silence ensued. Both pairs of golden eyes stared at each other, one looking up and one looking down, one expecting an answer from the first question that was asked and another seemed to be thinking either he wanted to answer that very same question.

"Picking flowers…," the member of Shiseiten finally answered, turning back to whatever he was doing on the ground.

'What was so interesting about the ground, anyway?' Sasuke asked, noticing that Hotaru remained crouching at the ground.

Jumping down, Sasuke walked towards the Mibu resident to see what kind of flowers he was picking. Hotaru has a bad habit of picking weird and dangerous things off the ground and he had to make sure he would not pick flowers that will end up killing him or both of them.

Looking from the back of Hotaru's shoulder, Sasuke looked down on… nothing.

Nothing but the ground and a patch of grass, which he was sure, was not a bunch of flowers.

"But I can't seem to find any," Hotaru said suddenly, as if he was continuing the last sentence he had said before. But he did not move, instead he just remained crouching and stared at the ground under his feet, as if expecting a bunch of flowers to grow all of a sudden.

Sasuke felt an angry, red vein probed on his temple. The golden-haired Shiseiten was known to be blur and oblivious to the world, but he had never expected that the man can be too damn stupid as he grew older.

"Stupid Mibu!" the young Jyuuyuushi yelled, landing a punch on Hotaru's head. The oblivious man stumbled to the ground, turning around to look at the youth with shocked, confused eyes. "What do you expect! A field of flowers grows just because you stared at the ground!"

"You don't have to hit me…," Hotaru mumbled quietly. Sasuke was right, though. He can not expect a field of flowers grew up there just because he had been crouching and staring at the very same spot on the ground for _two_ hours. He looked up as he heard a sigh coming from the young ninja standing above him. Only to see a pair of desperate, golden eyes looking down at him.

"Why do you want the flowers anyway?" Sasuke asked, decided in his mind that he will help the easily-confused Shiseiten, for once. 'Like hell I'm helping him after this.'

While the truth is he can not resist those confused, help-me-I-need-your-help eyes from the other man. Who can resist them anyway? "Who do you want to give them to?" Sasuke asked the man again.

"I want to give the flowers to him…," Hotaru mumbled quietly at the same time turning his face from Sasuke's view to hide his flush. But Sasuke, being a ninja, can heard those mumbled words just the same as he could heard Bon's horrified scream after being beaten by Akari.

"Him? You mean Akira?"

It was almost a known fact in their circle of friends that both Hotaru and Akira had passed the stage of friendship a couple of months ago to a totally new level: love. Of course, it was an almost uproar when Hotaru bluntly declared one morning that they had just slept together the night before, with Akira furiously blushing behind him. The chaos after the declaration was expected: the rest of the group were either amused, smiled or laughed their support or got their eyes bulged to the point it was almost impossible while watching Akira trying to kill Hotaru for being too blunt.

A nod confirmed his question. But still the Mibu resident refused to look at him. Looking at the sulking, despair friend of his, crouching and staring at the ground after his failed attempt to search for flowers, Sasuke could not help but smiled softly.

"You know, you can just ask for my help if you want. I did live here before, ain't I? It's not like I'm going to kick you out just because you asked me for help, you know. I'm not _that_ heartless. And don't give me that look!" Sasuke said, blushing, as he saw a glimpse of sparkling eyes from the Shiseiten. "I just don't want to see Akira's face when he received something that can kill him on the spot."

'And this is definitely the first and last time I'll help him in his crazy love life,' Sasuke thought as a very happy Hotaru hugged him in delight, suffocating him in the process.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This is the place."

Hotaru looked around him, mesmerized. He always thought that the Aokigahara is a very dark, creepy place. A place where the possibility of it having beautiful flowers is probably less the zero percent. But since there is no flower in Mibu that suits for him to give to his blind lover, he decided to try his luck here. But he never actually thought he will find this secluded place. With Sasuke's help, of course.

Unlike other parts of the Aokigahara which were always dark and gloomy, this place was a totally contrast with those places he knew. It had somehow has the feeling of ease in there and his feelings were calm as soon as he got there.

And with flowers everywhere. Each and every part of the area is full of flowers, different types and colours, blooming to their utmost beauty. Just by looking at them, he knew he will find the type of flower that he need.

"So? Go ahead and look for your flower," Sasuke's voice interrupted the Shiseiten's thought. "Don't worry; I'll wait for you here. Just call me when you finish." And with that, the gold-haired man rushed off to search for flowers that he hoped will suit his feeling for Akira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hotaru, have you found the flowers or not?" Sasuke yelled while searching for the man.

He knew finding flowers special for your precious one was hard, but he did not have to spend three hours just for that! The young ninja had left the Sanada household long enough and he had to back soon before Yukimura send the Jyuuyuushi to search for him. But leaving Hotaru alone was not an option. The Shiseiten might as well get himself lost again and Sasuke did not want to be the person who was responsible on that.

"Sasuke-kun…" hearing his name being called with such a despair tone, Sasuke was sure that Hotaru needed his help… again.

Walking to the place from where he heard the voice, he saw Hotaru surrounded with a field full with roses with every colour available. But one look on the Mibu's face showed that he was not satisfied with something with the roses.

"Hotaru? What now? You wanted to give Akira roses? Why don't you pick them?

"I don't know which colour to choose from…" Hotaru replied mournfully.

Sasuke looked around them. Roses from the colour of red, yellow, white, black (he hoped Hotaru won't choose that) and other colours scattered around, and Hotaru did not know which to pick? Figures.

'Luckily Yukimura lectured to me on this before,' Sasuke thought as he tried to memorize the meaning of the roses of different colours.

"What message do you want to tell Akira with the roses?" Sasuke asked, looking at the mourning Hotaru.

"That I will always be with him no matter what happened, and hope that our relationship will last forever…" Hotaru muttered quietly, embarrassed with the fact that he had to ask help from Sasuke about this.

"Last forever? You meant eternity? Love that last for eternity? Something like that?" A nod. "Well, then I suggest the white rose. Yukimura told me it symbolizes eternal love. And before you ask why I know this, Yukimura forced me to learn so that I can become a ninja who is truly 'knowledgeable'," Sasuke scowled.

Hotaru smirked at that. Well, he was glad that Yukimura taught Sasuke that or else he will never know. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. But I think you are late now. How about you go home to Kudoyama first before Yukimura send one whole army to search for you?" He knew how tired Sasuke was and he needs to go home fast. He does not need the youth ninja to help him pick the flowers too.

"But if I left you alone here…"

The Shiseiten pouted at what Sasuke wanted to say. "I might be dense, but that doesn't mean I'm too stupid to go home alone you know."

At that, Sasuke just shrugged and turned around. "Very well then, I'll leave you here. I hope you are no longer here when I come again."

'Actually I'm more worried on what _kind_ of white roses he will pick for Akira…'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Who are you waiting for?" Tokito asked to the man beside her. "Your boyfriend?" she guessed.

Akira looked at the girl standing beside him and blushed before turning away. "If you have already known, don't ask."

The young Mibu giggled softly. "It's not like Hotaru to make you wait. It is something special?"

The ice dragon of Shiseiten sighed. 'This girl can be so annoying sometimes…,' he thought. "I don't know. He just told me to wait for him here. _Alone_."

Tokito blinked. "So does that mean you don't need me here?" Silence. "Very well then, I just go and hide behind the bushes then." She turned toward said bushes.

"Hey…" Akira was just about to stop her when another voice interrupted him.

"What are both of you doing here?"

Both of them turned to see Sasuke walking towards them. "Coincidently, I met Hotaru yesterday here, too. And today I met you here, Akira."

"Hotaru told me to wait for him here, but I don't know why. Do you?" Akira asked the Jyuuyuushi.

Sasuke just smirked. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Before Akira can even talk back, he quickly said to Tokito, "We better hide in some bushes; I think Hotaru is on his way here."

Giggling softly, Tokito asked the young Jyuuyuushi, "So that means we can watch?"

"I just want to make sure of something…" Sasuke muttered while taking Tokito to a nearby bush that he sure would be able to hide both of them from view.

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Sarutobi?"

Just as Sasuke and Tokito managed to hide in some bushes in time, Akira heard the sound of someone was walking towards and a voice. "Akira?"

"Hotaru, is that you?" Turning around, the blind Shiseiten remained a relaxed face towards his just-two-months-boyfriend.

"Are you talking to someone? I thought I heard someone's voice other than yours."

"I think you have mistaken. Why do you want to meet me here?" Akira asked, avoiding Hotaru's remark. Somehow he believed that it was best if he did not tell his lover that Tokito and Sasuke were hiding in the bushes nearby.

"Erm, I want to give you something…," Hotaru mumbled, his face blushing.

"Wanted to give me something?" Akira asked. 'Odd, all of a sudden he wanted to give me something.'

"Here." Hotaru, still blushing, shoved something right under Akira's nose. Shocked with the sudden nice scent, Akira backed away before accepting the small bouquet of flowers.

"Roses?" Akira might be blind, but he can still smell and recognize the scent coming from the bouquet. But, there was something that was different with the bouquet.

"They're white roses, I hope you would take it," the other Shiseiten said hopefully. This was his first gift for his lover and he really hoped it would be fine with him.

"Hotaru, a… all of a sudden…," Akira could not help but stuttered with his words. He never actually thought that Hotaru would give him flowers. His sentence, however, was cut off by a badly suppressed giggle from the nearby bushes.

"To… Tokito! Ke… Keep quiet! They'll hear you!"

"But… but I can't take it more! Does he actually know what the _real_ meaning of those roses is?"

Hotaru, who also heard those voices, walked towards the bushes only to find Sasuke and Tokito behind them. Tokito was trying very to suppress her giggles but failing miserably while Sasuke looked as if he was going to die from laughing although he had successfully suppressed it.

Turning to Akira, Hotaru asked, "What are _they_ doing here?"

Akira knew he could no longer run from questions, so he just shrugged, "Tokito caught me while I was walking here and we met Sasuke after that. I can't stop them."

Knowing he could not run from Hotaru now, Sasuke got up from behind the bushes, walked towards Akira and asked, "Akira, do you know what that is?"

Akira blinked, "Of course I know! They're white roses!"

"Of course you knew that. I mean, what kind of white roses are they?"

Akira looked down at the bouquet that Hotaru gave him. Slowly touching them, he then noticed that the roses were not yet… fully bloomed. "They're… white rose buds."

Still giggling, Tokito then asked the other man, "Do you actually _know_ the meaning of those white rose buds?"

Looking at Sasuke confusedly, Hotaru said, "Sasuke said white roses mean eternal love! That's why I picked the white roses!" At the same time he failed to notice that Akira was blushing when he found out about the meaning of those roses.

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temple, "Hotaru, that's for the white rose, not the white rose bud! This is why I was scared to leave you alone at the field yesterday. Why did you give the white rose buds?"

"I want them to last longer…"

"That does not mean you can give him the white rose buds! Tokito, tell him the _real_ meaning of the white rose buds!" Sasuke said, frustrated. 'This is going to be the first and the LAST time I help him!'

Looking between the young Jyuuyuushi and the fire Shiseiten, then towards Akira, Tokito explained, while still giggling, "It's true, just like Sarutobi had said, the white rose means eternal love. But it's totally different with the white rose bud. The white rose bud means… girlhood. As if, life as a girl, if you know what I mean."

The expression on both Hotaru and Akira's face were amusing, Sasuke thought. While Hotaru looked as if he just destroyed Akari's research and waiting for his death, Akira's expression was torn between total surprise, embarrassment and the urge to kill someone, namely his boyfriend, Hotaru.

"That's why Sarutobi and I could not help but laughed when we saw the roses," Tokito said, trying to be serious but failing. She then turned to look at Akira, waiting to listen what will he said about this. Sasuke and Hotaru also followed her gaze.

"Sasuke, Tokito," Akira said quietly, "Can you please leave us alone? I will really, really appreciate it if you do it."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Sasuke and Tokito both decided that it was best if they just followed what he wanted them to do. They did not want to be in the way of a very angry, pissed off Akira.

"Err… okay. Let's go, Sarutobi," Tokito said quietly, tugging at the youth's sleeve. Sasuke turned to look at Hotaru with genuine sympathy before walking away with the young Mibu.

Hotaru watched the two youths walked away until he could not see them before turning to face Akira. He was ready to be killed by his boyfriend. That was way better than to wait for ages until he gets old and dies by the way.

"Akira, I know you don't want any explanation, but let me say this once. I really, really love you and I'm sorry that…," but before he could even finish his rambling, he was cut off by Akira.

With an extremely passionate, fierce kiss.

As they break off the kiss for the need of air, Hotaru looked down at Akira quizzically.

"You are really stupid, do you know that? But even until now, I still can't figure out why I love you so much that I don't care about it at all." Hotaru tried to say something, but he continued, "It was embarrassing just now, especially with Tokito and Sasuke were there with us, but all of us knew that your intention was good. And I'm fine with that. At least I know you care enough about my feelings to apologize." He hugged Hotaru tightly, wanting him to know that he really did not care.

Hotaru gave a small smile of relief as he hugged the other back. "Thank you, Akira."

"But I still won't forgive you for embarrassing me just now!"

"Err… okay…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How about it? Good? Bad? Please let me know!

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


End file.
